my mountain
by speckles
Summary: *You're Under Arrest* fic surrounding a letter and a visitor :D hehe. Please r + r! Sorry for mistakes!


My Mountain  
by me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own You're Under Arrest and their characters of course.  
  
Miyuki and Natsumi came home that night after a tiring day of running around. They were after a speeding car again. They were so exhausted and Natsumi plopped down on her bed instantly.  
  
"I'm too tired to move Miyuki!!"  
  
Miyuki just smiled at her. She was worn out herself and headed straight for bed after a quick shower. She fell asleep instantaneously in the midst of telling herself that she'd just rest her eyes and she'd finish her little electronic project after.  
  
-------------------  
  
Night passed by quickly. Surprisingly, Natsumi woke up earlier than Miyuki that morning. A truly out of the world event!  
  
"That's weird I'm up so early?...especially on our day off! "yawn" I m-u-s-t be coming down with something!" Natsumi mumbled.   
  
She stayed in bed for around 15 minutes. She eventually got bored and decided to walk around the apartment. Natsumi moved groggily around when she noticed something beneath her door. She eyed it until she could make it out since her vision was still a bit blurry from waking up.  
  
She picked up their mail remembering that she broke the mailbox while practicing her superhuman powered kicks. She noticed a rather tattered one that seemed to have gone through the worst conditions ever.   
  
"For Natsumi Tsujimoto" it read followed by her address. There was no sign or clue of who the sender could be.   
  
"Nani?"  
  
Natsumi opened the mysterious envelope very carefully although it didn't seem to help. It was torn up a bit along the flap and the edges already. In it, there was a still intact piece of folded paper.  
  
"Dear Natsumi,"  
"Hello! How are you? I'm still surviving out here. I've finally completed my mission. Not that I've conquered the mountain completely but I've reached as far as I could go. Still, there's something I know I need to do in Japan. I'll tell you more on that one day. The truth about my adventures."  
  
"Actually, I'm coming back. I miss my job and would love to go back home. I especially want to see you again. It's been around 5 years huh? I'll arrive on September 6, a week from now, well at least from the day I wrote this. I will probably arrive there by 9 am. Hope to see you soon."  
  
"Tokairin" she whispered.  
  
Natsumi was in shock. A mixture of joy and anxiety set in. She couldn't hold it in. She just ran screaming towards Miyuki who was up already.  
  
"He's coming! Coming back! Finally! He's coming!  
"Who's coming, Natsumi?"  
"Him, Tokairin! At last! I mean...um..ah..you know it's about time he arrived!"  
  
Miyuki just smiled at her friend. "Lucky her." she thought " When will Nakajima, tell me the truth" although she knew in her heart the answer to her own question. "I suppose I just want to hear it to believe it" she said in her head as she smirked.  
  
"Oh no! Aaaaaah!!! Miyuki!!!!"  
"Natsumi! Are you alright?!"  
"AaaaAAaaaHH!! He's coming tomorrow! Today is the 5th! What am I going to wear? How will I pick him up? I have work!!...ah no that's ok. I'm sure the chief will let me hehehe I'll just give him the slip."  
"Natsumi!"  
"Oh come on Miyuki! But..but! Hey! Where are you going? Wait for me!"  
  
------------------  
  
Natsumi got the chief to allow her to go fetch Tokairin. Of course, everyone in the police department knew what was going on between those two. Yuriko just couldn't help telling more even if they were kinda farfetched. Everyone wanted to see a "happily ever after" ending.   
  
Miyuki and Nakajima came along with Natsumi to the airport. She was still trying to show the 'tough-girl' look outside but inside she was so nervous but so anxious to see him. It was 9:30.  
  
"Where are you?!" Natsumi said protesting.  
  
Suddenly, a tall brown-haired man appeared. He still had his usual hair cut which was short with some stray bangs. His beaming eyes were roving when it suddenly locked onto something...a pair of brownish-red eyes looking straight at him.  
  
"Finally! You took forever!" Natsumi said rushing to him.  
"Gomen, Natsumi! It was hard finding my luggage." Tokairin replied.  
  
A big hug was in order and then the two smiled as they began to converse. They talked about everything and it seemed like the old days all over again. Miyuki has never seen her partner this happy for a long time...  
  
-----------------  
  
Tokairin was able to fix his life and he got his old job back but was reassigned to the Bokuto station for good. Everything was falling into place...all except one.  
  
"Ano Natsumi, do you think we can talk after work?" Tokairin asked   
"Sure! Let's see who can still drink the most while we're at it!"  
"H-ha-hai. But I need to-"  
"A comeback rematch!"  
"(smile)"  
  
------------------  
  
They went to the park where they had their last match. A memorable place hehe. They had their drinks and contests of all sorts till at last the two were groggy. This was the time.  
  
"Natsumi, don't you ever wonder why I decided to go back home?"  
"Because you wanted to have your old life, right? Oh wait, I've got it! You missed me too much!!! hahaha!" she replied jokingly  
"Well...ya" he whispered  
  
Natsumi just stared wide-eyed at the man in front of her.  
  
"What did you say?!"  
"Ya..."  
"But what about your dream to conquer the Himalayas?"  
"I realized I did when I got the guts to climb it. I conquered the fear but after a while, it didn't seem to be what I wanted anymore. I had a need to conquer something much harder than any mountain ever was. My emotional mountain was still unreachable. I had to win...you..."  
  
Silence filled the whole area. Natsumi was dumbstruck. It took her a while to digest everything while Tokairin was blushing madly. He kept trying to keep eye contact but he was too embarrassed to do so. Suddenly...out of nowhere... Tokairin realized that Natsumi was coming closer, fast! They were engulfed in a kiss. The first one for many years but definitley not the first one. All their love seemed to pass through that one kiss.  
  
"So you're going to try to win me huh?"  
"Ya..."  
"Well, I'm not going to let you win that easily!"  
  
They smiled and he gave her one last kiss. "We'll see..." he uttered.  
  
------------------------------------  
Whatcha think? Should I continue or what? Please review so I'll know if I'm getting better or something...please :D 


End file.
